Conventional motorcycles often include a flexible drive member which operably couples a driven sprocket on a rear wheel with, a drive sprocket associated with an engine. The flexible drive member commonly comprises a chain or a belt. In routing die flexible drive member to avoid undesired contact with other components of the motorcycle, disposition of the flexible drive member can contribute to an increased overall width of the motorcycle. In addition, guards might be provided to prevent inadvertent contact of the flexible drive member with the leg or other body part of an operator. Such guards can additively contribute to an increased overall width of the motorcycle, and can additionally be heavy, bulky, prone to rattling, difficult to install, difficult to clean, and aesthetically unattractive.